<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【丁渣】If You Need Me by Gorepromise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312369">【丁渣】If You Need Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise'>Gorepromise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belgium National Team, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿扎尔觉得最近德布劳内很奇怪。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【丁渣】If You Need Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*尝试搬文<br/>*梗为皮肤饥渴症 平行世界<br/>*私设多 不喜勿入 阅读愉快</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>“Kev，你怎么了？”</p><p>阿扎尔睁大了眼睛，一边吃一边瞧着身旁正在发呆的弗拉芒人。</p><p>坐在对面的卢卡库也投来了疑惑的目光。</p><p>德布劳内回过神来，脸上染了些红色，慌慌张张地避开阿扎尔那双漂亮的绿眼睛:“呃…没什么…我吃饱了，先走了。”</p><p>说罢，他像下定决心似的，一脸严肃地用手拍了拍阿扎尔的肩膀，然后红着张脸离开了。</p><p>该死，这动作也太过僵硬了！</p><p>德布劳内暴躁地抓了抓头发。</p><p>“Lu，Kev这是怎么了？”阿扎尔无辜地问。</p><p>“不知道，或许他每月都有几天的…呃…暴躁期？”</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>德布劳内讨厌这种感觉。</p><p>极其渴望触碰，抚摸和拥抱的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>“这真是太奇怪了！”德布劳内愤愤地躺倒在床上，撸了一把自己的头发。</p><p>不只是这个问题，他还注意到了另一个问题:每次与人触碰都会让这种感觉暂时消失，但只有碰到艾登后，消失的时间会更长。</p><p>“这他妈的…更奇怪了！”</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>“……等等，是Eden……？”</p><p>冷静下来的弗拉芒人冷静地拿起了手机，然后冷静地打开谷歌，然后冷静地输入问题。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>“肌肤饥渴……它实质指向了亲密性，感情的亲密性和肉体的亲密性……”</p><p>德布劳内皱着的眉头稍稍舒缓了些，毕竟这看起来好像还没有那么严重。</p><p>“咚咚咚——”</p><p>突如其来的敲门声把德布劳内吓了一跳，手机一个不稳就砸到了脸上。</p><p>“Kev，你睡了吗？”</p><p>老天，是艾登。</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>德布劳内纠结了一会，还是给阿扎尔开了门。</p><p>“嘿，Kev，我还以为你睡了呢。”阿扎尔冲他一笑，灵活地从他身边钻了进去。</p><p>“…有什么事吗，”这听起来好像有些生硬，德布劳内贴心地在后面加了一句，“…Eden？”</p><p>“没事呀。”阿扎尔坐在他的床上晃着脚，“过来，Kev，来玩游戏。”</p><p>德布劳内实在拒绝不了阿扎尔那双漂亮的眼睛，只好接过游戏手柄，坐到了床上。</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>“…Kev，你为什么离我这么远？”</p><p>阿扎尔看着坐在床沿，恨不得再挪动一厘米就要掉下去的德布劳内，感觉自己好像被嫌弃了。</p><p>“过来。”阿扎尔拍了拍自己的旁边。</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>两个人靠得很近。德布劳内时不时的就会碰到阿扎尔裸露在外的胳膊，然后身体就会不自觉地往阿扎尔那边倾斜。</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>德布劳内觉得自己现在就像一个变态。</p><p>不，不是像，他好像就是。</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>“…Kev，你是不是有什么心事？”</p><p>“呃……没有。”德布劳内否决道。</p><p>“你最近一直怪怪的……”阿扎尔侧头看他，“刚才打了四局，你一局也没赢。”</p><p>“…可能最近训练有点累。”</p><p>阿扎尔对于这个答案显得有些失落，“好吧，如果你不想说那就不说吧。”</p><p>“不过，你要是想说的话可以来找我，我不会和别人说的，我保证！”</p><p>阿扎尔瞪大了眼睛，像一只可爱的仓鼠。</p><p>“…嗯。”德布劳内露出了这几天来发自内心的第一个微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>11.</p><p>最近阿扎尔好像特别喜欢黏在德布劳内身边，这让德布劳内既开心又纠结。</p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p>“剪刀，石头，布！”</p><p>阿扎尔伸出了五个手指，在看到德布劳内的紧握的拳头之后，笑了起来。</p><p>“哈哈哈，你输了，Kev！”</p><p>男孩伸出双手去揉他的脸，然后大笑着窜到了他的身上。</p><p>德布劳内顺势抱住了他。</p><p>“嘿，Eden……”</p><p>德布劳内感觉自己的心脏正剧烈地跳动着，就像是要从自己那单薄的胸膛里冲出来一样。</p><p> </p><p>13.</p><p>管它呢，纠结什么，能和艾登这样就足够了。</p><p>德布劳内想。</p><p> </p><p>14.</p><p>今天的比赛德布劳内给阿扎尔刷了次助攻，阿扎尔在进球之后就跑到场边张开双臂等着他跑过来。</p><p>“谢谢你的助攻，Kev。”阿扎尔愉悦地在他耳边说。</p><p>德布劳内没有说话，只是用嘴唇装作不经意地轻轻蹭了蹭阿扎尔的耳朵。</p><p>他的脸好像更红了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>15.</p><p>这种开心日子并没有维持很久，德布劳内又发现了新的问题。触碰和拥抱已经不能让他的渴望暂时消失，那甚至会让他的需求更加强烈。但如果没有接触，他又会变得极度烦躁和不安。</p><p>这还不是最大的问题。</p><p>最大的问题在于，触碰只限于艾登。</p><p>简单点来说，只有艾登能让他平静下来。</p><p> </p><p>16.</p><p>老天，这东西难道还会变异吗？！</p><p>德布劳内捂住了脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>17.</p><p>“Kev，一起去吃饭吗？”</p><p>“不了，Eden，我已经和Dries约好了……”</p><p>“Kev，那今天我能去找你打游戏嘛？”</p><p>“抱歉，我今天有点累……”</p><p>“Kev……”</p><p>“我先走了，Eden。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>18.</p><p>“Lu，今天我又被Kev拒绝了……”阿扎尔一脸受伤地看着卢卡库。</p><p>“你们俩之前不是还和连体婴一样，这是怎么回事？”卢卡库看了他一眼，又指了指阿扎尔盘子里的汉堡，“你不吃了？”</p><p>“吃不下去……”</p><p>“那我帮你吃……诶！”</p><p>阿扎尔一把拍开了卢卡库罪恶的小手，紧紧护住了自己汉堡。</p><p>“谁说我不吃。”阿扎尔拿起汉堡，盯着远处的德布劳内，狠狠地咬了一口。</p><p>“…说实话，Eden，你现在的眼神就和怨妇一样……”</p><p>“闭嘴，吃饭！”阿扎尔没好气地回呛道。</p><p> </p><p>19.</p><p>“我说，Kev，Eden都盯着你看好长时间了…”默滕斯说道。</p><p>德布劳内没有说话，身后那炽热的眼神让他感觉心情烦躁。天知道他这几天是怎么有毅力拒绝艾登的。</p><p>“你们到底怎么了？”</p><p>“……没事。”德布劳内生硬地吐出两个字。</p><p>“好吧……你不说也没关系……”默滕斯皱了皱眉，“就是你俩看起来都不怎么高兴，有什么误会说开了就好了。”</p><p>“……Dries……”德布劳内沉默了很长时间，最后才下定决心说道，“你知道，皮肤饥渴症吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>20.</p><p>德布劳内有些后悔自己为什么要告诉默滕斯了。</p><p>“D……够了，这没用…”德布劳内无奈地被默滕斯紧抱着，“我们还是继续训练吧……”</p><p>“怎么会呢？”默滕斯皱了皱眉头，随即转身喊来了维尔亨通，“Jan！”</p><p>“…你和Jan说了…？！”德布劳内感觉自己即将变成暴躁老哥，“等等，Thorgan不会也知道了吧？”</p><p>“呃……大概，是吧。”</p><p> </p><p>21.</p><p>德布劳内现在的脸色可以用四个字来概括:精 彩 纷 呈 。</p><p> </p><p>22.</p><p>“他们在做什么？”阿扎尔皱起了眉头，“怎么都在抱Kevin？”</p><p>卢卡库看了看他，说道:“要不，你也去？”</p><p>阿扎尔白了他一眼，说道:“不要，我才不要去抱他！”说罢，气鼓鼓地把球踢出老远。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23.</p><p>事情最后还是传到了阿扎尔那里。</p><p>“Kevin，快开门！”</p><p>德布劳内正躺在床上焦躁地看着手机，听到阿扎尔的声音之后就更焦躁了。</p><p>“……我已经睡了！”德布劳内大喊道。</p><p>“……”阿扎尔沉默了一会，随即大力砸门，“KEVIN DE BRUYNE，给我快点开门！！！”</p><p>德布劳内罕见地听到了自己的全名，意识到男孩可能是真生气了，只好把门打开了。</p><p>“你……”德布劳内还没开口，小个子男孩就紧紧抱住了他。</p><p>“……这样你好点了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>24.</p><p>“……就是这样了，我也不知道为什么。”</p><p>德布劳内的脸有些红。</p><p>阿扎尔坐在床边上，沉默了一会，开口道:“那你为什么不直接告诉我让我帮你？”</p><p>“……我不能让你为我那样做。”</p><p>“不就是肢体接触吗，我们平时接触的……”</p><p>没等阿扎尔说完，德布劳内就急躁地打断了他，“不，Eden，你不明白，那种渴望只会膨胀！”</p><p>“我确实不明白，那你能直接告诉我，我能为你做些什么？！”阿扎尔也有些急了。</p><p>“我说了，你做不了！”</p><p>“为什么？不是只有我……”</p><p>“正是只有你，所以我才这样说！”德布劳涨红了脸，一口气把话都倒了出来，“我不仅想抱你，我还想要吻你，想要狠狠地操你，我喜欢你，可你不喜欢我，所以我说你做不了，现在明白了吗？！”</p><p>小个子男孩像是被德布劳内过于直白的一席话震惊到了，瞪大了眼睛，久久都说不出话来。</p><p>“……抱歉，Eden……”</p><p>德布劳内低着头坐在了床上，心想这一切都被自己搞砸了。</p><p>“……你怎么就确定我不喜欢你？”</p><p>德布劳内闻声抬头，阿扎尔就站在他的面前。</p><p>“我当然喜欢你啊，Kev。”</p><p> </p><p>25.</p><p>卢卡库看着对面有说有笑的小情侣，感叹道:“老天，你们终于在一起了。”</p><p>默滕斯:深藏功与名。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>